Of Wind And Of Rain
by Strawberry Oblivion
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the 1000 theme challenge. Kataang, contains AU. Rated T for safety.
1. 89: Blue

Hello! I decided to take Mint Green Pizza'a 1000 theme challenge, and this is my attempt at doing so. All of these shots will be Kataang based, or at least have something to do with Kataang. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Aang's favorite color was blue, no contest.<p>

Maybe it was because of her eyes, which were a deep, sapphire color. They burned with passion when she was determined and flared when she was angry, like a thunderstorm that shook the nations with it's terrifying roars of thunder and disastrous bolts of lightning. However, when she wasn't furious, they held the gentleness of rain, dancing over the world with the powers of healing and nurturing. Katara's eyes were powerful, yet still so beautiful.

Perhaps it was because of her dress which, despite being sewn together by her grandmother with what material they had left over from tent making, flowed down her body like a waterfall of the finest silk. The garment emphasized her curves and made her eyes shine; for that, he was thankful she still wore it even after the war was over. The only problem was that it attracted the attention from guys who weren't him.

He did love that she was beautiful, of course, but maybe he loved the color because it just reflected her. Katara was like the sea—one minute calm and caring, the next stormy and furious. It could shake up even the most powerful of men, or lull the most fragile child to sleep. Despite the waves, it was still mesmerizing and beautiful, like her.

"Aang, will you help me with dinner?" she said, calling to him from the kitchen and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Be right there!"

They spent the rest of the evening cutting potatoes and laughing about stories of their past and mishaps of the present. She smiled a lot more now that the war was over, and the fate of the world was no longer in their hands. He was glad about that, as her eyes always sparkled when she laughed, like the sun reflecting off the water on a warm, summers day.

Yes, that had to be why he loved the color blue.

* * *

><p>Yes, complete fluff, I know. The theme of today was Blue, and I hoped you liked it! If you did, of even if you didn't, feel free to leave your opinion in a review! I love critiques, so those are always welcomed :)<p> 


	2. 721: Secrets

Howdy, y'all! Here's the next chapter, but it's considerably longer than the last chapter. Let me know what you guys think about the size, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Their marriage was strictly political.<p>

At first, Katara and Zuko opposed the idea furiously, as the two were already planning to marry Aang and Mai respectively. Even if they didn't already have significant others, neither wanted to marry the other. They were friends, of course, but bickered if they were left alone for more than twenty minutes and their personalities clashed horribly.

Eventually, they decided they needed to stop thinking about themselves and focus more on the world, so to help the tension between the Watertribe and the Firenation, they got married. The wedding was beautiful, of course, with rare flowers decoration the silk covered tables, and dresses more expensive than the average house. No one in the crowed noticed the bride and groom's group of friends sitting tensely in the back row, glaring at the politicians who were putting their entire group through this; they saved the world, the least the world could give them was a happy-ever-after.

The marriage wasn't horrible, and the two didn't fight as often they thought they would, but it was uncomfortable. Luckily, they still remained good friends, so there were never any screaming matches in the middle of the dining room, but even a blind man could see that their marriage was completely devoid of any romantic love. Aang and Mai had also gotten married, for convenience, though their wedding was not as public or fancy as the royal couple's had been.

Though, both couples had agreed on one thing: No sex. In fact, both of the wedding night has been spent sulking and playing Pai Sho.

At least, between the people who were married. No one had realized the reason why Aang and Mai visited the capital so frequently, or why the royal couple's favorite vacation place was Ba Sing Se, where Aang and Mai currently had an apartment. This way, they could continue their previous relationships, but still help the political status of the world.

Though, living a double life was tough on all four of them. Keeping up the married appearance was hard when they wanted nothing more than to jump into the arms of the person they really loved. The long periods of time when their actual significant other wore them all down, and eventually, the four just became miserable.

And, as if the spirits were on their side, Katara and Mai got pregnant at almost the exact same time, so when the babies were born, they could just switch them.

Neither Katara nor Mai was happy about the situation, but they knew it was necessary, because if Katara's kid turned out to be an airbender, or Mai's a firebender, that would be a huge problem. Aang and Mai were planning on moving to the Firenation capital for the beginning of the children's lives, so the actual parents of the child could spend time with their own children.

However, as life continued to move on, the four just became more unhappy and depressed. It was hard to keep everything a secret, and it was stressful to have to deal with it on top of the responsibility of having to rebuild a world. Tempers were short, as was sleep, and everything good in the world seemed to be sucked out of them.

"I'm so tired of doing this," said Zuko, relaxing against his headboard.

Mai didn't respond, but instead began to stroke her hair. She couldn't think of any words to comfort him, as she was feeling just as hopeless. Though she'd never thought she would get attached to a child, her pregnancy had changed that, and she didn't want to give it up. Once breastfeeding time was up, she and Katara would trade, and Mai knew a giant piece of her heart would leave with it. It was bad enough that the Watertribe girl stole her boyfriend, but now she was going to take her child. Of course, Katara probably felt the same about her.

"One day, I promise we're going to get married," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Don't promise things you don't know."

"We've got this far. Love will conquer all."

"That was dorky. Unfortunately, that's one of the reasons I love you."

At month four of their pregnancies, the two girls were horribly moody. Katara's anger was magnified greatly, and Mai was suddenly showing emotions she didn't even know existed. To get away from their wives, who were throwing a variety of dangerous object at them whenever they had the chance, Zuko and Aang started to spend more time with each other.

Over the past few years, the two had aged greatly. Aang no longer looked like carefree boy, but a man who had been put through too much work. Zuko had dark, purple circles permanently stained under his eyes, and the creases in his forehead were beginning to become deeper.

"When I first met Katara and Sokka, I told them I never wanted to be the Avatar," said Aang, plopping down on the chair opposite of Zuko, who was sitting at his desk. "My opinion hasn't changed much."

Zuko only grunted and poured Aang a class of tea. The boy accepted it and drank it in one gulp, as if he'd been famished for days.

"Your girl—Mai—needs some sort of Firenation candy. Rock hops or flaming boulders or something."

"Fiery stones?"

"Yeah."

"They don't even make those anymore. The guy retired years ago."

"She's really craving them, Zuko," said Aang, fear flaring in his eyes. "I was dodging daggers just to get here."

"Go find the candy maker. He lives in the western part of the capital."

"You want me to go find some candy maker, get him to make a candy he hasn't made in years, and bring it back to the woman that's pregnant with your child?"

Zuko gave him an apologetic stare.

"Oh well. I guess it makes more sense than anything else in my life."

The Firelord shot him another apologetic glance. Zuko lost most of his childish dreams when his mother died, and all of them when he was banished. However, Aang, even through the part he spent fighting, had retained his dreams of having a happy life afterwards, and was still dealing with the disappointment of politics.

Katara and Mai had also taken to spending time together to discuss pregnancy related things and their similar situations involving their marriages and affairs. The only people who knew what was going on were Toph, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, and Ty Lee, but none of those people would truly understand what the two were going through, so they found solace in each other.

"I wonder how much long we can keep this up," sighed Katara. "It's a wonder that someone hasn't noticed already."

"I know," said the older girl. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"What if my kid has blue eyes? That will completely ruin it for both of you."

"I know." Mai's confidence in anything had disappeared recently.

"We were just doomed form the beginning, weren't we?" whispered Katara.

"Love sucks."

However, at month 6 of the girl's pregnancies, the world suddenly got a lot brighter. Aang practically skipped into Katara's room, looking so much like the boy he once was. The waterbender couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, even though she didn't know what it was caused by.  
>"It's over," he said, practically laughing in joy.<br>"What?"

"The Watertribe is finally going to sign the peace treaty with the Firenation. The second the ink touches the paper, we can all get divorced, and we can be together and raise our child."  
>"Really?" said Katara, her face once again looking healthy and happy, like it was when the war raged, but they were all together. "That's great."<p>

They kissed for a moment, a silent celebration of their victory. She tried to hold her tears back, but she couldn't help crying. For once, things seemed to finally go right for them. Assuming the treaty would be signed on time, they might even have time to get married before she had the baby. What was most important, though, was that she finally had a chance to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved more than life itself and her child.

Katara and Mai met in the hallway, and the two girls stared at each other for a moment. Mai was smiling for the first time in two years, and Katara looked as if she was going to faint from excitement. The two, who shared the same experiences over the past few years, and had the same worries, immediately embraced, and for the second time that day, Katara cried out of happiness. If the waterbender didn't know any better, she would have sworn that Mai cried as well.

When the day came for the treaty to be signed, the Watertribe Leaders gathered with the Firenation council. The two sides talked for what seemed like hours, before finally whipping out the scroll and the quills. Katara gripped Aang's hand, as if nervous that they would suddenly back out at the last minute. However, when both parties finally signed, the Avatar practically exploded.

"We are getting divorced!" said Aang, pointing and at Mai. "The Firelord and the Firelady are divorcing, too! Everyone is getting a divorce. It's fantastic!"

As he ran out of the room, and everyone stared at the seventeen-year-old as if he had two heads, Zuko whispered to Katara and Mai, "I gave him something out of the medicine storage for nerves."

"What did you give him?" asked Katara.

"Some sort of purple leaf."  
>"You realize that was a stimulant drug, right?"<p>

"I think the entire room realized that now," said Mai, holding back a smile. "Though, we should have made the announcement more subtle."

Once Master Pakku, who deeply cared for the happiness of his granddaughter, settled the chaos, caused by Aang's outburst, between the two nations, the four went out to celebrate. It was strange how much of a burden had been lifted from their shoulders, and all of the happiness seemed to flood back to them at once. For the night, none of them cared about politics or the state of the world, but instead took a few hours to be themselves again. They felt like they did before the war, when they were all together and fighting side by side.

The divorces were handled quickly, and finally settled at the girls' seventh month. The entire world was in shock, as no Firelord had ever gotten a divorce before. Divorces were relatively rare even among lower members of society, but such a thing from a noble, let alone the Firelord and the Avatar, was unheard of.

The four decided to have a combined wedding, as there wasn't enough time to plan two separate weddings. Katara and Mai wanted the wedding to take place before their babies were born, so everyone was running around frantically trying to get stuff done. The ex-Firelady was in charge of overseeing the decorations, while Sokka was in charge of the food. Aang went out over the world to deliver invitations to those who lived more than a day or two by ship, while Mai made sure everyone kept their toes in line. Of course, the soon-to-be Firelady didn't mind her job.

The wedding itself turned out more beautiful than the previous, and yet somehow seemed more personal and friendly. It felt as if the entire world had shown and was currently sitting in the hall of the Firenation palace. Though the four did like reuniting with a bunch of their old friends from past adventures and trips, the row that really mattered was the front, where the gang sat with laughing faces and tears in their eyes, being reminded of the good ol' days when they swore up and down that Aang and Katara would be married someday. The day would later be named "the day where the entire world smiled," due to Sokka's famous autobiography referring to it as so.

At the end of the reception, Aang stood up and motioned for everyone to be silent for a moment. This was quite the exceptional feat, as there had to be at least ten thousand people in the hall. However, eventually, the word got around, and the hall gradually reduced its noise-level.

"Thank you all for coming," screamed Aang, so that everyone could hear. "I'm sorry for how last minute this was."

There were a few seconds of gossiping and agreement, before Appa growled and made everyone be quiet again.

"These past few years have been tough. Towns and cities have been destroyed, tensions has ran high, and lives have been torn apart. However, we can start an era of peace, and we'll do it together." The airbender raised his glass on a toast. "Here's to a better future and no more secrets."

The cheers of toasting from the crowd were so loud that several people would lose part of their hearing, but at that moment, no one complained.

* * *

><p>So, I've always wondered something. Is Pakku Katara and Sokka's biological grandfather, and Kanna just went to the southern watertribe after getting pregnant, or did she marry someone once she got to the watertribe? I've always liked to think that Pakku is their biological grandfather, so the "I am your grandfather" speech is a literally a "Guys, seriously, my genetics flow within your bloodstream" speech. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, or even if you didn't, feel free to review and tell me what you thought!<p> 


End file.
